The construction of individual steps into a stairway offers a variety of options and challenges in terms of deciding upon and balancing the architecture and the aesthetics. In the most basic form, the series of steps needs to extend from a base or starting location to an elevated location. While there are suggested or required dimensions, sizes, spacings, etc., there are still a number of design options available. The “suggested” dimensions, sizes, spacings, etc. are typically based on human ergonomics and the ease of navigating up and down the stairway. The “required” dimensions, sizes, spacings, etc. would be influenced by, or perhaps the result of, any applicable building codes and/or construction guidelines. Throughout the design and construction process, the personal preferences and aesthetics still enter into the decision making process.
A further set of functional design considerations pertain to the requisite strength, durability, and load carrying capacity. Factored into these considerations is the reality that there may be multiple users at any one time and that the walking or stepping styles can induce vibration and cause variable loading at various locations along the stairway. In order to address these design considerations, the conventional construction of steps into a stairway typically uses one or more of the following: stringers, support structures, beams, and suspension cables, for example. However, these structural members often detract from the aesthetics of the individual step structures and the resulting stairway.
In terms of design versatility and desirable aesthetics, free-standing stairways are considered to be preferred or at least desirable due to their clean and uncluttered look. The counterpoint consideration is how to achieve the requisite strength, durability, and load carrying capacity without using any of the conventional or more commonly used structural members such as the aforementioned stringers, support structures, beams, and suspension cables.
The step structures, stairway configurations and features disclosed herein represent designs which achieve a balance between the aesthetics and the structural mandates, all in a novel and unobvious manner. Included as a part of the disclosed step structure and stairway configurations are a conventional stairway in terms of alternating risers and treads, a spiral stairway, a stairway with a plurality of (upper) landing options as well as none, and a bridge concept.